The Different Games
by Dagger-Flints
Summary: Sai wants to know about all the different games out there... wonder how this will work out...
1. Truth or Dare

The Different Games

So I was reading Naruto truth-or-dares and realized that Sai weren't in any of them! (Not that I read, anyways.) So, here goes!

Truth or Dare

Ah, Ichiraku's ramen. The golden noodles in broth with Naruto's favorite food items on top. "Hey, Naruto, do you know about the game 'truth or dare'?" Naruto scowled at Sai. "Ask Sakura." The girl poked him. "Let's just play. Sasuke, are you going to join?" The dark haired ninja scowled and muttered, "Do I have a choice?" Smiling slightly, Sakura shook her head.

"Damn it."

"Okay, so who wants to go first?"

Naruto nodded at Sakura. "Um, truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare me, baby!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist. "Okay, I dare you to… try and buy the ramen shop!" Sai blinked. "We dare each other to buy ramen shops?" Sakura hit him over the head. "Idiot! It changes every time!" Rubbing the back of his head, Sai watched as Naruto drew the shop owner's attention.

"Hey, old man! Can I buy this place?" The old man looked at him and started to laugh. He laughed and laughed.

. . .

Forty-five minutes later, he was still laughing. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Negi, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had joined them in staring at him. "Okay, let's move on," Naruto decided. "Move on with what?" Ino demanded. "Truth or dare," Sai told her. "Oh… dare," she decided, blushing. Sai blinked. "I wasn't asking you-"

"I think you'll have to wait your turn," Shikamaru told her. "Um, Sasuke! Truth or dare?" Naruto asked the Uchiha. "Truth," snarled Sasuke. '_Okay,_' thought everyone else. "Um… Who do you think is cuter? Sakura or Ino?" The girls' jaws dropped. Sasuke thought, '_God damn you, Naruto.' _

"I don't think any of them are cute."

"That isn't the question. Which one of them is _cuter?_"

"Ugh! Do you want to kill me?"

Naruto grinned. Sasuke scowled at him before playing inee-minee-miny-mo with his eyes. They landed on Ino. "Ino is, I guess." Ino stood up. "IN YOUR FACE, FOREHEAD!" Sakura was truthfully shocked. "So, we find ways to hurt someone's feelings?" Sai asked. Everyone glared at him. "Sakura, truth or dare?" Sasuke said with a bored yawn. "Truth," she said, getting over the shock of Ino's victory. "Fine. Would you kiss Naruto?"

Everyone leaned forward with a gasp. "W-Well," The girl was panicking. "I think I probably would." Naruto's jaw dropped. Hinata thought she was going to burst into tears right there, but Sakura had spoken up. "Kiba, truth or dare?" The boy jumped. "Dare." The girl grinned. "I dare you to kiss Hinata." (Look, you knew it was coming.) Hinata felt the tears dry up.

"Um, fine." He leaned forward and kissed her for a second. On the cheek. "Oh, I mean a real kiss!" At this, Hinata was completely red. Kiba gently kissed her on the lips. Hinata jumped and found out that she liked it. Negi grinned. "I'll take Kiba's turn. Sai, truth or dare?"

"Hm. Truth, I suppose." Negi thought for a while. "Okay, who is the stupidest person of the bunch?" Sai blinked. "I'd have to say Naruto. Wait, so this is to hurt people's feelings?" He studied Kiba and Hinata. "Or to help people find true love?" Naruto scowled at him. "And you say that _I'm _the stupid one. Who here really believes that I'm stupid?" Silently, everyone raised a hand. Even Kiba, who was still kissing Hinata. "Oh, get a room!"

Sai thought about this. "So it's my turn to ask someone truth or dare?" Everyone nodded. "Choji. Truth or dare?" asked the dark-haired boy. "I'll chose dare. *Munch*." Sai nodded. "I dare you to get Ino to leave me alone." Sakura did a spit take with her water. "WHAT NOW, INO-PIG!" The blond held up her middle finger at Sai and Sai asked Naruto what it meant.

"It means fu- I hope you have a long and happy life," Naruto said, grinning. "Wow. Thanks, Ino!" Sai said. She sneered at him. "Okay, Shino, truth or dare?" asked Choji, carefully selecting another potato chip. "Truth," answered Shino. "Fine. What color are your eyes?" Silence. More silence.

. . .

"Screw it. I guess we'll never find out," snarled Ino. Shino nodded. "Truth or dare, Ino?" he asked. Pointing her nose upwards, she snapped, "Dare." Shino smiled evilly, even though you couldn't tell. "I dare you to change into the smallest bikini you own." Ino's face fell. "Truth."

"Fine. What do you look like with the smallest bikini you own on?" She scowled. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH YOU AND MY BIKINIS? IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, I LOOK _HOT_! HOTTER THAN SHIKAMARU, AND THAT'S HARD TO BEAT!" Then the blond seemed to realize what she just said and went red. "So, it's to help people understand their true feelings for one another?" Sai asked, hoping he had gotten it right.

Everyone looked at each other. "You know, I'm kind of sick of truth or dare. Let's play poker instead!" said Sai. Then everyone shrugged. Poker. The possibilities.

. . .

I originally planned for this to be just truth or dare, but I guess it'll be more hilarious stuff. Review? :D


	2. Poker

High on Pepsi. Again. I'm a despicable person.

TRUTH BE TOLD I OWN NARUTO.

TRUTH BE TOLD I'M LYING.

Poker

"Okay, so, like, you take a card and do… what?" asked Ino, brow furrowed. Everyone else shrugged. When Sai had suggested poker, they had all been okay with it. But now that they were there, they realized none of them knew how to play. "Let's guess," Sai suggested.

"I think you bet something *munch*," said Choji. "What a drag. This is stupid," groaned Shikamaru. "SHUT UP!" Everyone looked at Ino, who blushed. "You know, acting like a bitch won't help me forget what you said," said her pineapple-headed teammate. Ino blushed deeper.

"Let's bet!" Sakura spoke up. "I bet… my shirt," said Sasuke, taking it off and throwing it in the middle of the table they were sitting at. Several wolf-whistles followed. "AH! NO SHIRT, NO SHOES, NO-" The angry manager stopped cold when she saw who she was screaming at. Then she sped off. "No service? I guess she was a little… flattered," said Sai.

Everyone else put their bets in:

Naruto- A look at a perverted jutsu (Meh.)

Sakura and Ino (simultaneously) - a kiss

Sai- A lesson on (non?) emotion

Shikamaru- A puppy (Huh?)

Choji- potato chips (no surprise there…)

Shino- A book on bugs and whys (Where do you _find _a book like that?)

(But of course Sai wanted it)

Kiba- Free training for your… CAT! (Um… okay?)

Hinata- Free pictures of Naruto (Yeah, self-explanatory…)

Negi- He took too long so I fell asleep… I guess you could use your imagination…

Lee- A jumpsuit in multiple colors… even rainbow (O.o)

Ten-Ten- A butter knife (But they needed spoons…)

So they started playing. "It says here to try to get to the candy castle," Sai said. "Retard! That's… a booklet about poker," Sakura said, blinking. "Nah, ugly. It's Candyland," Sai told her. "I just wanted to correct you." While Sakura tried to control her eye-twitching, Shikamaru read from a poker booklet. A _real _one.

"_In most modern poker games, the first round of betting begins with some form of forced bet by one of the players. In standard_ poker, _each player is betting that the hand he has will be the highest ranked. The action th_-"

"But what's a high-ranked hand?"

Shikamaru scowled. "It's such a drag helping you. I'm just going to watch." So he watched as everyone took a paint brush and painted a number on their hands. "Okay, so the person who has the highest number gets all of our bets," said Naruto, grinning. Everyone shrugged and nodded. Then they held up the numbers:

Naruto: 1,000,000,000,000

Everyone else (except for Sai) – 0

Sai- 999,999,999, 999

Sai frowned. "You beat me." Naruto looked at everyone, confused. "Why'd you all write zero?" With a sigh, everyone pushed their bets toward him. "You win! Thanks, Naruto! I can't believe you actually wanted these."

Before Naruto could realize his mistake, Sai spoke up again. "I didn't like this game, either. How about Operation?"

Again, the possibilities.

. . .

Haha. Special thanks to Diana-96-Aide for getting me pumped to write this again! Reviews are appreciated. Big time. :D


	3. Operation

Operation

_Buzz! _"Ah, this game's a load of bull," complained Kiba. "My turn, um…" Sai couldn't think of a nickname right on the spot, so he grabbed the pliers from Kiba's hand. "Hey!" Sai ignored him and went for the funny bone. "Oh, that's a hard one," Ino said, watching with interest. Silence as the boy hovered the pliers over the spot.

"BOO!" Kiba yelled. It didn't shake Sai at all, and Kiba started grumbling. "He's gonna slip! He's gonna slip!" Everyone was now leaning forward, putting intensity in the air that really didn't need to be there. Sai gingerly picked the bone out and put it in the small pile. "OH MY GOSH!"

"I'm an artist," Sai told them pointedly. "I have a steady hand." "Okay, so the only one who's gotten anything is _him?_" Sakura was furious. "Ahh, Sakura, no. Sasuke got one before he was dragged off. (Don't ask.)" Ino went straight for the Adam's apple. _Buzz! _"Forehead! Your turn!" Scowling, Sakura ripped the damned pliers out of the blond's hand. "Ow!"

Frowning with knitted eyebrows, Sakura lowered the pliers. "Five… four… three-" "IS THE COUNTDOWN REALLY NECESSARY, NARUTO?" He scowled. "Just trying to lighten up the mood." Eye twitching, she started to lower the pliers again. They latched around the Adam's apple. Holding her breath, she started to take them out…

"BOO!"

"Ah!"

_Buzz!_

Sai had been the one to shout the 'boo'. "That's what we were supposed to do, right? By the way, Ugly, fail." There was a long period of silence, in which the girls covered their mouths and the boys snickered.

"Sakura? Earth to Ugly?"

"Sai. You have five seconds to go."

He didn't leave. Naruto sighed. "Well, at least Ino's a medical ninja." Sai looked up and grinned. "Maybe we can play something less dangerous? Like Hungry Hippos?"

. . .

Oh, Sai. There are so many things not right about you. But I still love you! Haha okay so you know what the next game is gonna be.


	4. Hungry Hippos

I got three absolutely WONDERFUL reviews from DarkestBlossom! They made me sooo happy! I hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I do feel it's stupid to say a disclaimer when I could, I don't know, add this idea to the original? So, yeah. No Naruto owning for me.

Hungry Hippos

"I want the green one!"

"No way! Green is so _my _color! Right, Sasuke?"

Sakura and Ino were arguing over the green hippo, which, as Sai had been so kind to point out, was an abnormal color for a hippo. They had saved Sasuke from… _her_ (don't ask) and Sai had been revived out of his coma that he had gotten from Sakura. Ino had been the first to say that she wanted this abnormally-colored hippo and Sakura just _had _to argue. Sasuke opened his mouth. "SHUT UP! PAINT IT GREEN IF YOU LIKE THE COLOR SO MUCH!"

Sakura and Ino glared at him. "How would we tell it apart?" Sasuke was getting angry again (go figure). "You… paint… your… initials." Ten-Ten stepped forward. "Or you could just, I don't know, go the next round? We can't all play. There are only four hippos." Sakura nodded. "I'll take first round, Ino-pig." The blond stepped forward. "In your dreams, _forehead._"

Naruto grumbled to the guys while the girls broke up the fight, "Don't they get tired of that name-calling? I mean, it was understandable when they were younger, but really, sixteen?" Shikamaru, who hadn't really bothered to listen, said, "Um-hm. Yep." Sasuke stayed silent and Neji did the same. Choji said through bites of potato chips, "You know, we could just play, just us guys, and see who wins. Then the top two guys and girls can play against each other."

So, let me do the math here.

Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata- four

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba- nine

That proves my point. There are more boys than girls in Naruto.

Oh, wait. That's not the point. Okay. Wait, director, what's my motivation again?

Director: Um, you're the authoress.

What's my line?

Director: 'Someone has to go twice.' Anytime now.

What they said! Who was it? Well, the boys went in groups of three with the girls cheering them on. The boys who won were Lee and Shino. Here are quotes from our champions-

Lee- Well, it was pretty intense out there! I mean, those little egg things, they were everywhere! And my hippo was malfunctioning. I came out on top because of hard training with Gai-sensei!

Shino- Yes, I won. Why? Because I did.

*Cough, cough* Yes, it was intense. As intense as a game of Hungry Hippos can be. And, yes. A reason they won is… because they… won? I don't get paid enough for this. Now to the girls! After finding out who got which color, they battled it out. Neither Ino nor Sakura got the green hippo. Hinata did, and Ten-Ten got the yellow one. They said that those colors were the reason they won. I believe they were just upset. Quote time!

Ten-Ten- Wow! This game, just, wow. It's more work than the chuunin exams!

Hinata- I-It was q-quite… different.

That it was! As for the chuunin exams… you guys remember those? I don't. But this story isn't about me! It's about a game of Hungry Hippos. We go to… the final round!

. . .

Sweat rolling down their faces, the four ninja pounded on the little levers as hard as they could. Big intensity was put into the air. Ino was holding one of Sasuke's arms; Sakura the other. The Uchiha didn't seem too happy about it, either. Lee was thinking, "_Don't disappoint Gai-sensei! Don't do it!_" Ten-Ten was just like, "_How did I get mixed up in this? I just wanted a bowl of ramen._" Shino just played, not actually caring. Hinata was enjoying herself, as she spent time with her friends.

And won.

Lee was disappointed and Ten-Ten and Shino were all like, "Okay," and Hinata was feeling confused but loved. Everyone that cared that she won hugged her, and Sai called out, "What's the next game?" Neji said, "I think Hinata ought to choose." Blushing, Hinata thought. "W-What about Hide and Seek?"

I think that was the first game Sasuke approved.

. . .

Haha! This format turned out different! Like a movie or news report! I just think it made it funnier! Hopefully you do, too. And I really don't get paid enough. The director said I got paid with reviews! Help me! I've got a table that I have to set for myself! Lolz okay, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

Everyone crouched down in their hiding spots, trying not to let any body part show. Naruto was counting, and since he forgot which number he had to count to, he decided to count until people came out of their hiding spots. The boy was determined to win this, since he hadn't won Hungry Hippos. The shy Hinata, instead, had chosen the game. Sasuke fully approved this one, as it gave him a chance to get away from Ino and Sakura and hide from _her_ (DON'T ASK. YOU'LL REGRET IT.)

Anyway, he was currently hiding on top of the Hokage's building. _Maybe I broke the rules. _None of the other contestants had left the boundaries of the small patch of forest. Then Sasuke shrugged and smirked. _No one ever _did _say anything about the forest being the boundary line. If they did, oh well._

. . .

**(Back to the others)**

Bored, Sakura watched Naruto count. "Nine hundred thousand, forty-one, nine hundred thousand, forty-two," Naruto continued counting while complaining to himself in his head. _I've been doing this for a while! Who's going to crack first? _Then, with a sigh, the rosette lay back… and fell on top of Ino. "AHHHHH!" screamed the blond. Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth and hissed, "He's going to find us! Shut up!"

Sakura poked her head up. Impossibly, Naruto was still counting under his breath. He had to of heard the scream. But he was still working his way up. "Nine thousand, seventy blah blah blah." Ino and Sakura looked at each other and giggled. This was going to be a long night.

. . .

Sai watched Naruto on a tree branch above his head. "TEN THOUSAND!" Sai blinked down. _Is being stupid an accomplishment? _It was true. The boy _had _heard Ino's scream, but was still going along with his plan of cracking them, one-by-one. He didn't know that Sasuke was currently eating up at Ichiraku's, and Neji was at home, gathering sleeping bags for everyone.

Ten-Ten sat and talked with Lee as they walked. While she was laughing, she tripped and fell on top of Sakura and Ino. Everyone let out a surprised yell, which both Sai and Naruto heard. Naruto shifted but kept counting. _They'll be coming. Soon. _Curious, Sai silently dropped down behind Naruto. The blond boy didn't budge and Sai shrugged and went to join his friends. "Hey!" Neji had come back with sleeping bags and food. "Alright. Has Naruto stopped counting yet?" Sai said, "No. He was up to ten thousand."

There was laughter.

. . .

Shikamaru and Choji were silently sending a piece of paper back and forth.

Shikamaru: _Did you hear Ino scream?_

Choji: _Yes. How come Naruto isn't looking for her?_

Shikamaru: _I don't know. We told him to count to thirty and he's not done yet? Troublesome._

Choji: _I suppose so…_

With a sigh, the pineapple-headed one stood and walked towards the rest of his friends. Choji followed, worriedly looking at Naruto as they went right past them. The boy felt their presence but didn't look up. "Twelve thousand one, twelve thousand two…" As they met up in the clearing, the boys saw them shouting and talking and laughing. "Naruto has to have heard you," said Shikamaru. They stopped and nodded. "Okay then," he said, sitting down next to Ino and Neji.

. . .

Hinata gazed at Kiba worriedly. "W-Where is Sh-Shino?" He shrugged and then grinned. "Hey, Hinata! You know what? Akamaru tells me that everyone else is having a par-tay!" She blinked. "But what about Naruto?" Kiba grinned and grabbed her hand. "Ah, he'll be fine. Learn to live a little!" Then he ran towards the 'party', the shy Hyuuga girl in tow.

. . .

Shino was at home. Not really caring about boundaries or the game, even.

. . .

**(The next morning)**

"Oi! Naruto! Wake up!"

The boy groaned and looked up. "W-What?" Sakura scowled. "You slept on the ground all night." Naruto looked around to see all of his friends, even the ones who had abandoned the game. "It worked," he said, grinning. "What worked?" Ten-Ten sighed. "I got you guys to come to me! I WON!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist. The rest of the shinobi glanced at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. _This is going to be an interesting day._

. . .

AND IT SHALL BE! Sorry for not updating, I had to clean.

I really didn't do much cleaning, but I couldn't get on the computer.


	6. Twister

The Different Games

Chapter Six

I know. You hate me. Please don't flame! This fanfic hasn't been updated in forever, but that's because my laptop broke and my mom won't buy me a new one. I also had comedic writer's block. And I just figured out how to update chiz with my iPod. Sorry. Hope you enjoy DarkestBlossom... You're the only one who cares enough to review.

~Twister~

"Ow! Dammit, Naruto!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura!"

Out of everyone who had started, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Chouji were left. "Dobe," Sasuke muttered as one of Sakura's flailing hands smacked him. Surprisingly, he kept his balance. Sai flicked the spinner-thing and it landed on right hand to red. The boy called it out and Chouji flinched as he realized he would have to have his arm cross Sasuke's chest for that to happen.

Everyone shifted to place their hands and Chouji found himself face-to-face with the Uchiha. 'This is awkward,' Sasuke thought. Everyone remained stable until Naruto shifted to get more comfortable and Sasuke lost his balance. "Dammit! When this is over, you're dead, Dobe!" Sasuke snapped. The blond boy stuck his tongue out childishly.

Chouji sighed in relief as Sasuke wriggled out from under him. (Ewww awkward.) The Uchiha sat down next to Sai, who offered him the spinner. "Wanna spin?" Sasuke replied by telling Sai to do something physically impossible.

"Geez," said Ino before a boy who looked like Sakura in boy form walked into the house. "This is Hinku, Sakura's cousin," Ino introduced him. He nodded shyly and Sasuke looked at him with a, "Pfft."

Hinku looked at him. 'What's he looking at?' Sasuke asked himself, glaring at the pink-haired boy. 'What's he looking at?' wondered Hinku. 'I think he wants to fight,' the Uchiha thought.

'I think he likes me...'

Wrinkling his nose and gritting his teeth, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. 'He's definitely asking for it!' Hinku, however, was thinking, 'I definitely feel a connection.'

Sasuke stood up, fists clenched. "You wanna go, huh? You wanna get down?" he demanded, raising his fists. "I'd love to," Hinku replied with a smile. Everyone stared before bursting out laughing. Except for Sai, who merely regarded them with a raised brow. Sasuke stared at the boy before grabbing his wrist and opening the door. "Out," he snapped, pushing the boy outside.

"Sasuke!" Sakura protested before realizing that she had won. Sai had shifted his attention from the Uchiha and said, "Hey, little lamp!" Everyone looked at him and he stared back blankly. "I need friends, okay?"

Suddenly, the door opened again and a redhead stalked in. "Sasukeeeeeeeee," she purred, wrapping her arms around his waist. The Uchiha's eyes widened and he wailed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

. . .

Sorry about the short chapter. It was funny, no? You have every right to flame me but no right to flame my fanfic. So please, be nice. Wuv you guys for staying with me.

Review!


End file.
